Save Me From Myself
by Hi' I am human
Summary: A DEDICATION TO LittleMissVictorious! It's Beck's birthday. A black eye, a cute song and glass of Pink champagne that seems to never get drank, what could've possibly happened? BeckXCat ONESHOT!


**A/N: Discaimer: I don't own Victorious or Christina A's song; but I do own the plot AND the right to DEDICATE THIS TO LittleMissVictorious; read her stories: THEY'RE AMAZING! Thank you for being such a faithful reviwer!**

"Happy Birthday To You!" Everyone sung, to the newly 17 year old olive-skinned boy. Beck Oliver was 17 today and his girlfriend of two years, Caterina Valentine, more commonly known as Cat, had organised him a surprise party. There were pink streamers and banners everywhere, all of course chosen by Cat.

She had made over 200 hundred Red-Velvet Cupcakes, and over 100 assorted coloured Cupcakes; all arranged to spell 'Happy Birthday Beck'. She had handwritten 300 hundred invites and they were just the ones for Hollywood Arts, not to mention his family in Canada who had come down, his friends from Canada and any other friends he had. Initially though, the party had been crashed by some Northridge girls but Jade quickly dispersed of them.

Everyone was crowded one giant cake, in the shape of the Canadian flag; which Cat had made just for Beck, to help honour his family and his original heritage.

"OK, speeches!" Cat announced happily, bouncing up to the stage with her glass of non-alcoholic pink champagne. She set her champagne on the floor, ran into Becks kitchen came running back with a tall bar stool and positioned it in front of the microphone. She raised the microphone stand to the correct height at which she'll be when she sits on the stool. She then picks her champagne back up and then continued to sit on the stool and then placed her champagne back down, ran back into the kitchen grabbed a small silver tea-spoon and sat back on the stool, picked up her champagne again and tapped it with a silver tea-spoon to get everyone's attention.

"OK, so Beck! We've been together for an entire two years! Such a long time; but I feel like I've loved you for an eternity, you make me feel like no other boy ever has, and that's whole. You make me feel complete Beck and that's something I will forever be grateful for. You're such a sweet, nice and particularly handsome boy Beck, but that's not _**JUST**_ why I love you, you have something rarely seen in other boys, substance and personality! You don't look for looks, you look for personality which is amazing! Mr and Mrs. Oliver; may I just say how grateful I am to you? You have raised an amazing boy here, he is polite, funny and a dream come true, so... Thank you. I love you Beck and happy Birthday"

The words seemed to pour out of her mouth. She had dried tear tracks down her face and she had left a crowd over gaping mouthed, shocked party goers who had never heard something so intelligent come out of the petite red-heads mouth.

"Thank you baby-girl, that was amazing; tell me how I'm so bless with you, because you're so perfect and I love you, I love you so much" Beck said as he embraced his girlfriend, the occasional tears leaving his eyes.

He softly placed his index finger under her chin and began to slowly raise her face upwards until her eye's met his and until his lips were at an acceptable distance away from him. So they were close enough for him to passionately kiss them. This is exactly what he did.

She kissed him back, making everyone go 'aw' but this didn't stop them. They kissed like no-one was around them. They kissed like they weren't in public. They kissed like this was there last. They kissed for love. They kissed for passion. They kissed for completely selfish reasons, because they loved the taste of each other lips on their own.

"You're welcome Beck; and now time for your present! I'm sorry, I had no money, so instead I wrote you a song and I hope it's OK" Cat said, looking extremely ashamed of herself for being such a bad girlfriend, and as she was about to go up to the stage, Beck grabbed her firmly by the arm.

"It's going to be perfect; because it's from you" He whispered into her ear, making her blush and giggle.

He let go of her arm and she ran up to the stage but before she was ready she ran into Beck's RV and got his guitar out, she ran back onto the stage and got herself into position.

She took a deep breath in and began.

_**It's not so easy loving me  
It gets so complicated  
All the things you've gotta be  
Everything's changin  
But you're the truth  
I'm amazed by all your patience  
Everything I put you through**_

When I'm about to fall  
Somehow you're always waitin  
with your open arms to catch me  
You're gonna save me from myself  
from myself, yes  
You're gonna save me from myself

My love is tainted by your touch  
Cuz some guys have shown me aces  
But you've got that royal flush  
I know it's crazy everyday  
Well tomorrow may be shaky  
But you never turn away

Don't ask me why I'm cryin  
Cuz when I start to crumble  
You know how to keep me smilin  
You always save me from myself  
from myself, myself  
You're gonna save me from myself

I know it's hard, it's hard  
But you've broken all my walls  
You've been my strength, so strong

And don't ask me why I love you  
It's obvious your tenderness  
Is what I need to make me  
a better woman to myself  
to myself, myself  
You're gonna save me from myself.

It was true. Cat could be bipolar. She could be a handful. She could be annoying. She did have to spend all her weekends looking after her clinically insane brother; since her parents being at home was seldom. She did breakdown alot. She does put up a shield, to protect herself from harm, but Beck broke that wall. He broke down all her walls and his patience does amaze her. And he has been so strong for her.

And although she never does know what mood she'll be in tomorrow or what the day will bring, she knows Beck will be there.

Everyone at the party breaks into riotous applause, but her eyes scan the crowd for the one persons opinion she cares about: Becks. Her heart breaks a little when she can't find him, a pair of arms wrap around her waist, unbeknownst to her; it's Beck. But instead, she swings her leg back and kicks him in the groin and swings her fist up and punches him square in the eye. After hearing her attackers voice, her head whips round and she sees her boyfriend doubled over in pain on the floor and all the guests burst out into laughter.

She puts both hands over her mouth and gasps and breaks out into a hysterical fit of giggles, causing her to fall backwards off her stool and landing straight into Becks stomach.

The laughter was music to ears.

She managed to choke out a 'happy birthday Beck' making both him and Cat laugh harder.

They had a good day; and this wasn't the last. They could tell.


End file.
